


Sweet Gesture

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Cooking was a science, and science was her best subject. Still, she was relieved when this experiment turned out just as she'd planned.





	Sweet Gesture

As far as romance was concerned, Pidge had been _glad_ to play the stereotypical girl genius who only cared about her studies and spending time with her family. While she knew very well true love existed thanks to her parents, she'd also seen Matt get his heart broken enough times that she figured it wasn't worth it.

Then she met Hunk Garrett and realized he was as big a nerd as she was. Sparks definitely didn't fly at first; she was on a mission, and Hunk was always being dragged off somewhere by Lance. It wasn't until they were sucked into a wormhole with a big blue mechanical cat that she had a chance to _really_ get to know Hunk.

It was _nice_ to have another nerd on the team who cared about technology as much as she did, even if they still couldn't agree on single versus double modulation. Part of her looked forward to the day he realized she was totally right, but another part of her respected him sticking to his guns. Actually, most of her respected him. What good was being smart if you caved in every debate?

One might think her father's comment was what started her considering her feelings, but in truth, she'd had a bit of a crush on Hunk for a while now. Not the sad, moping, pining kind teen pop idols cried about in their songs because the guy _might_ have feelings for someone else, but the kind where if he asked her out she'd say yes.

They were still young. They had a war to fight before they could even _think_ about things like romance and settling down. But that didn't mean she couldn't do little things to make him smile now and then. Especially today, after he'd been working for hours tuning up the communication systems. And she just so happened to know they had the ingredients to replicate his favorite macarons.

Cooking was basically a science. She'd helped Mom out enough at home, and Mom always insisted her children know how to cook so when they grew up and lived on their own they didn't have to live on ramen and TV dinners. And she'd seen Hunk at work enough times to know how to handle space ingredients.

Pidge wasn't the kind of person who went insane trying to make a perfect meal, only something edible. But today she couldn't help working extra hard, crossing her fingers when a sheet of pastries went into the oven and sighing with relief when they came out perfect.

Having a crush could be a little overwhelming sometimes, even a crush on someone like Hunk Garrett.

But the macarons were done, she'd gotten the filling looking presentable, and used basic multiplication and geometry to stack them in an attractive stack on a plate. Hunk never did any less than _his_ best with presentation, so it was only logical that she do the same.

"Oh, hey, Pidge!" He was in the kitchen before she could even pick up the plate. "Good news, communication systems are working better than ever, all thanks to a little modulation!"

" _Double_ modulation?" she teased, and they both laughed. That little argument was becoming a little joke between the two of them, to the point where Lance joked that if they got married, they'd write it into their wedding vows.

Lance was just being Lance, of course, but sometimes Pidge couldn't help but smile at the possibility.

"Maybe. We'll see when we test that thing out, Keith's supposed to be sending us a message from the Blades later," Hunk laughed, then noticed the cakes sitting beside her. "Hey! Are those-"

"Macarons, yeah. I even made different colors! Not as much as you'd see at a bakery, but...well, Altean herbs and spices are even better than food coloring!" She felt a flush creep up her neck, to her cheeks. "I'm sure they're good, I've seen you do this and I know cooking well enough, but...well, I _hope_ I got it right!"

Judging by the look on his face when he tasted one, she knew she had.

"I know that old saying about a man's heart and his stomach is cliché, but there's a reason people say it so much." Was it just her, or was he blushing, too? "Good thing I've got plenty of both!"

"Yeah, well...it's your big heart everyone knows you for!" Pidge laughed. Hunk carefully picked up the plate in one hand and offered his arm, and Pidge's heart fluttered.

"Here, let's sit down somewhere and enjoy these," he said. "You made more than enough, so..."

"Sure!" She took his arm, and they settled down in the lounge. Everyone else was off doing their own thing for a while, so they'd have at least an hour to themselves. _Good._ She needed time to prepare for the wink-nods and teasing they'd get once they came back.


End file.
